nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kako no Itami
A fanfiction made by Tribellium, which pitches to the story of 4 Japanese highschool students searching their way out of infested Hirohiko Saint. Characters *Hideo Narimiya - One of the higschool student who were fighting to escape from Osaka. (From Tokyo) *Takahira Misawa - One of the highschool student, who were fighting to escape from Osaka. (From Kansai) *Tatsumi Ikazawa - One of the higschool student who were fighting to escape from Osaka. (From Hirakata) *Madori Ogawa - One of the higschool student who were fighting to escape from Osaka. (From Shinjuku, Tokyo) *Deputy Akira Yakazawa - The spirit of a police deputy, which were died when investigating the outbreak of Hirohiko Saint back on 2008. Prologue Hello there, before I tell a story about me, my name is Hideo Narimiya. I was born August 27, on Tokyo. I was transferred to an elite highschool, named Hirohiko Saint. Before I was transferred there, both of my parents were killed on a bank robbery. Yes, robbery. I lived alone, in Osaka. Not really alone, but I lived with my brother, Mamoru. I live on Hongkou now. Chapter 1: Heartbeat It was a normal day on Hirohiko Saint Highschool from yesterday to today. Well, until Wednesday however. When I was playing baseball with friends on the sports field, I've heard a screaming of a woman, which I think it came from the gym. "What the hell is that?" said me. I've remember that there's a group named "Neo 935" who were notable for creating some acidical vial and spreading on selected countries. Whether or not, if I remember correctly, numerous guys wearing a shirt with Neo-935 logo on it were spotted on Osaka..the place where I lived now. "I don't know. You want to check?" said Takahira, my friend which were a senior. I'd decided to take a look with Tatsumi, what I found, was a dead girl student. The power suddenly cut, I don't know why. Until I've heard a growling sound. As I explore the gym, You've already know what I encountered on the gym. A hellhound. "Whoa! What the fuck?! Tatsumi! Remove this freaking dog from my face!" shout me to Tatsumi. I keep punching the hellhound's head. Until Tatsumi found a gun and shot the hellhound. I get up and ran to Tatsumi, confused how did he get that weapon. "Where did you get that?" ask me "Don't ask. Here." said Tatsumi, in which he later gave me a .357 Magnum and a dagger...which is a bit enormous. "Now, where are we gotta head?" ask me "Why are you so stupid? Gotta head back to the place where our damn friends are there of course!" said him. Me and Tatsumi heads back to the sports field, I reunite with Takahira-san and Ogawa-chan. There's a weird thing about Tatsumi; he's too damn energized, don't know why. Well, reconsidering thinking about someone else is useless during a zombie survival..I've decided to head to the exit entrance of the highschool. - Hideo Narimiya Chapter 2: Memories I've managed to head deeper into the highschool. Guess what I get when nearly reached the entrance? It was blocked by piles of ruins. "Fucking great.." said Takahira "What are we gonna do now?" said Madori. I was thinking so hard how to find another way to get out of the highschool, until I accidentally thinks about the bank robbery which caused both of my parents death. Now, I just want to tell a little bit about the bank robbery. I know it's a bit off the topic. I was actually there. Yakuzas just waltzed in and robbed the bank. My father and my mother got shot numerous times using an assault rifle. I managed to escape from the bank successfully, without them noticing me. "To think about it, I've heard there's a story about several teachers made a secret passage to a room in the underground. A door near the passage can led one of the teachers to the front of the highschool." said me, logically. "Now, where's that damn passage then?" said Takahira. "I don't know, actually." said me Eventually after I said that, a sound of a shattered plate. I decided to hide with my friends on nearby classroom. "What is that?" said Madori "I-I don't know! I don't have any fucking guts to investigate the source!" said me, halfway panicked. A footstep sound was heard coming to the classroom where we were hiding. "N-no!" said Madori, panicked when we see someone walking, with, I can say, halfway-ripped pants. The person who were walking, actually a zombie. Don't know how they got in here. I've decided to find another way to leave the classroom. I closed the door and actually found a door. I don't know where it leads to. "Guys! I found a door!" said me "Yes you are..wait, there's a writing..." said Takahira The writing says "The human dimension entwines with the dimension of demons, which become an abstract future for the humans." When I decided to open the door, it's not actually what I'm expecting. What I found was, a stairway leads into an underground cave. "A damn stairway?" said me, in confusion. "This probably the underground zone you was talking about, Hideo." said Tatsumi "Not until if we investigate it...let's go." said me We're decided to going down, deeper into the underground. As we arrived, we were on a laboratory. Kudos started to hit me. "Where the hell are we?" said me, in confusion. "...No freaking idea.." said Tatsumi We've started to walk around the laboratory..until we found something. Something uber odd. - Hideo Narimiya Chapter 3: Akatsuki There's a shocking stuff I see. This is my first time. Guess what I'll found? Dead SWATs. I keep walking around on the hall, until I reached the "Subject Contamination Room". There's so many tentacles and stuffs. "The hell happened in here?" said me "All hells breaks loose to be obvious." said Takahira Just a few moments after we keep walking in circles, a shattering sound was heard, from a room. We eventually heads there. The source of the sound was came from "Dr. Maxis Office". Familiar enough? Yes. The founder of Group 935. I've head into the office, a zombie was there, eating a dead SWAT officer. Until I point my flashlight to the zombie, the zombie managed to hurl over me. "G-Get off me, you...fucking...lowlife!" said me Suddenly enough, Madori stabbed the zombie using a katana. Badassery goes over to womens, didn't it? Oh well... "H-How did you get that?" said me, halfway panicked however. Oddly, Madori were kept her mouth shut about where did she found the katana. "Hey guys! Come here for a sec!" said Tatsumi when he was near some kind of console devices. We ran to Tatsumi, from what we've saw, he founded a time-traveling machine. "Goof over Back to the Future?" said Takahira, jokingly. "Challenge taken." said me, apparently. Tatsumi suddenly types something on the keyboard. As we look at the interface, there's some numbers written on it. It's 1952. "Dare to take the challenge?" said Tatsumi "S-Sure!" said Takahira "Alright, l-l-let's do this.." said Tatsumi As he almost managed to click a button, suddenly, someone prevents Tatsumi to press the button. I think it's a police officer. "What are you trying to do, kid?" said the police officer "N-nothing sir! I'm sorry!" said Tatsumi "Really? What did you just do on the time-traveling machine kid?" said the police officer The police officer takes a peek to the time-traveling machine interface. "You want to go back to 1952? Seriously, are you want to play some Back to the Future?" said the police officer "N-no, sir!" said Tatsumi "By the way, who are you sir?" "Ah, sorry for my rudeness. My name's Akira Yakazawa. I'm the deputy of this Osaka district." said Akira "Why are you here, Akira-senpai?" said me "I was here to investigate the outbreak of Hirohiko Saint." said Akira As I suspected, there was an outbreak on this highschool. There's an odd thing about Akira-senpai, he seems to be afraid of light. Suddenly, when we reached the back entrance of the highschool, there's a siren rangs. We jumped into a different dimension, which, I can't describe its look-a-like. Yet, to be obvious, it's lack of skies on this dimension..all red. (''More coming soon.) '' Category:Tribellium's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions